Do You Believe In Magic?
by DarylDixonGurl2016
Summary: After the death of her father; Vivian grew out of believing in magic that is until she, and cousin; Sofia are kidnapped by Captain Hook. Jake/Vivian, Peter Pan/ Sofia Co written with Sofia2015, also Disney owns Jake the NeverLand Pirates, and Sofia the First. Characters will be in teens. Will be a bit O.O.C. T for teens later M
1. Heartbroken

In England

Jane was remembering a song she had heard her mother; Wendy sing to her, and her siblings, her daughter Vivian walked into the nursery

"Hey mum" Jane turned, and smiled

"Hey honey"

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked her mother

"Oh just remembering a song my mother used to sing to us as kids"

"Oh can I hear it please?" Vivian asked

"Of course, come, and sit next to me" Jane patted the cushion , Vivian joined her mother at the window sill "I'll start off, and you do the rest ok?" Vivian nodded as Jane started her childhood song "The second star to the right. . ." On her mother's cue; Vivian took over

"The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the one who loves me

And when you bring him my way

Each time we say 'Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second star from the right" Vivian finished the song, and saw that her mother was smiling

"Well done" Jane told her daughter, little did the duo know was that an old childhood friend of Jane's was sitting on the rooftop just above the nursery's open window

"Thanks mum, hey mum?" Vivian asked

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think when I get older I could sing that song if the city has a talent show?"

"I don't see why not" Vivian smiled, and hugged her mother then got ready for bed. . . .

Seven years later

Vivian grew up, and stopped believing in magic, and fairy tales seven years ago on the night her father was killed in the war between England, and Germany. Jane saw how much her daughter was still suffering so she had Vivian take a vacation to see her aunt Miranda whom lived in Enchancia. Jane walked into her old nursery to find her now sixteen year old daughter sitting on the cushion near the window sill

"Vivian, darling are you ready?" Jane asked her daughter

"Why do I have to go to Enchancia? Why can't I stay here with you?" Vivian asked her mother; Jane sighed

"You need time away from this place, and Enchancia won't be that bad you cousins; Sofia, Amber, and James are looking forward to seeing you"

"Fine!" Vivian huffed as she grabbed her two bags, and headed to the first floor, Vivian wasn't one to admit it, but she was scared she had never left her home not once. . . well unless dreams counted as Vivian joined her mother outside of their three story red brick house she saw two bluish winged horses, she gasped at the sight in front of her

"Wow" Vivian said breathlessly as she slowly walked up to the two winged blue horses, still scared she reached out her hand, but turned her black head, she was surprised when the eldest of the two nuzzled it's head in her palm, she opened her green eyes, and smiled. Vivian rubbed the head of the horse, and got into the covered carriage that would bring her to Enchancia; where her aunt Miranda lived.

"Becareful, and safe my darling" Jane told her now sixteen year old daughter as she hugged her

"I will mum you worry too much" Vivian told her mother it was around six thirty when Vivian arrived in Enchancia, an older looking man greeted her at the gate of the palace.

"You must be Princess Vivian" She nodded

"I'm Baileywick" Vivian smiled

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Baileywick" Vivian replied to him he smiled at her as they walked up to the palace

"Princess Vivian!" Baileywick said loudly so the royal family would hear him just then as the castle steward spoke of Vivian's arrival a fifteen year old with shoulder length burnt orange hair ran up to the duo

"Vivian!" Vivian turned around to see her younger cousin; Sofia, Vivian smiled

"Soph" Vivian replied back as the two girls hugged; Sofia's older twin siblings walked up to the trio.

Vivian noticed that as usual her eldest cousin; Amber was carrying a fan on her.

"You seem well cousin" She heard a deep male's voice right behind her causing her to jump a bit, she turned, and saw her second eldest cousin; James

"James I see you haven't changed much, travel any peaches lately?" James, and Sofia laughed, Amber looked at her confused

"Not lately"

"So what brings you to Enchancia?" Amber asked her, Vivian sighed

"My father died seven years ago, mum sent me here for some r, and r time"

"Sorry" Both James, and Sofia replied as the four of the walked into the dining room, where Miranda, and Roland the Second were seated after a quick, and late dinner, Baileywick showed Vivian to her room, and left to go to bed as Vivian settled down for the night, she walked over to the window sill, sat down on the multiple cushions, and started to sing the song she still remembered from her childhood

""The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the one who loves me

And when you bring him my way

Each time we say 'Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second star from the right" Vivian finished the song, as just she heard a light knock upon her chamber door "Whose there?" Vivian asked

"It's me Sofia" Vivian heard as she sighed, slid off the window sill, and walked up to the door, and opened it "I heard voices" Vivian looked at her

"Nah just me, the moon, and stars"

"Ah so was that you singing that?" Sofia asked now curious Vivian nodded

"Yea"

"Oh sounded great well good night"

"Night Soph" Vivian said to her cousin as she watched Sofia skip down the hall, shutting the door, Vivian walked over to the window sill, hugged her stuffed doll which shockingly looked similar to a certain orange hair boy dressed in all green, she curled up on the cushions, and fell to sleep.


	2. Meeting the famous Peter Pan

As Vivian fell to sleep on the window sill of her bed chambers in Enchancia. Little did she know was that her grandmother's childhood friend; Peter Pan was actually sitting upon the roof just above her window

"I feel bad for her Tink" The red head known as Peter said to his blonde pixie friend. Tink jingled as she talked to him "I think you're right, Tink maybe that would help, " Peter smiled at her as he jumped down from the roof, and gently pushed open the window of Vivian's bed chambers Peter noticed that Vivian looked similar to Jane, and John, but with black hair instead of brown. "_Hmm, I wonder' _ Peter thought to himself as he looked down at her "Say Tink care for some female companionship in Never Land for a while?" Peter asked her, at first Tink shook her blonde head no "Tink, I highly doubt she's like Wendy was back then you know during our first meeting when she tried to kiss me, and she doesn't seem to be like Jane. . ." Peter drifted off as his green eyes, saw a stuffed doll that looked exactly like him, a smile came to his face '_I know that doll, Jane's kid brother Daniel had one just like it' _Peter thought again.

To his left Peter saw that Vivian had a painting of what looked like Tinkerbell. Vivian groaned in her sleep, rubbing her emerald eyes, she slowly stood up from the window, and went to the bathroom, when she returned her emerald eyes went as wide as saucers

"Wait. . do I know you?" Vivian asked the blonde pixie noticed the young girl was now wide awake, and flew over to her. Scared, but curious; Vivian held out her right hand, palm up towards the blonde pixie, Tinkerbell eyed the young girl, sensing Vivian wasn't a threat; Tinkerbell flew down, and landed on her palm "You're. .I want to say Tink?" Vivian asked the blonde pixie whom nodded to her, Vivian smiled "Well, it's great to meet you Ms. Bell, so I guess that means your friend; Peter is here as well?" The pixie nodded again just then a knock was heard upon Vivian's bed chamber door

"Who's there?" Vivian asked

"It's your aunt Miranda is everything alright dear?" Miranda asked her sixteen year old niece; Vivian bit her bottom lip before replying

"Yes, why would there be something amiss?"

"I heard voices, and became worried" Vivian sighed

"Nothing's wrong, Aunt Miranda I was just talking to myself that's all"

"Alright, good night then, and sweet dreams Vivian"

"Same to you as well" Miranda left, and went back to bed, leaving Vivian alone with her two new found friends. As Vivian chatted with Tink, Peter sensed her sadness fade a bit. Peter flew over to Vivian's bed, and sat down on the edge

"Say Vivian would you care to join me, and Tink here?" Peter asked her

"To where?" Vivian asked the eighteen year old reddish orange hair young man

"Second Star to the right, and straight on till morning" Peter replied at this Vivian gasped

"You mean. . As in Never Land?" Vivian asked him, her eyes even wider than before, Peter smiled, and nodded

"Yes, so?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes" Little did the trio know was that Vivian's younger cousin; Sofia was actually easdropping on her older cousin Vivian

'_Is she getting married, or something'?_ Sofia thought to herself as she pressed her left ear to the door again

"Oh, but how will we get there?" Vivian asked him

"Pixie dust, of course"

"Oh, and what does that do?"

"Helps you get to the Stars, but there's a catch"

"Now what?"

"You need three things in order for it to work. . Well four actually now that I think of it"

"Sounds easy enough just tell me what I need to get" Peter chuckled a bit

"Faith, trust, pixie dust. . , and what's that" Peter put his hand under his chin as he thought for a while "Oh, right happy thoughts how could I forget"

"Alright, I'm in, but what's the catch?"

"Catch what catch?" Peter asked her confused

"It means what do you want, or get from me going with you two?"

"Oh, that's nothing, I just thought you'd like to go to the stars for awhile"

"Ok"

"Now remember faith, trust, happy thoughts, and Tink will do the rest" Peter told Vivian.

Meanwhile

As Peter was telling Vivian on how to get to Never Land, her poor cousin Sofia thought that Vivian was actually getting married soon, and wanted to tell someone, but before Sofia could even get to the other side of the hall, Peter opened the door, and saw the fifteen year old standing along side the wall

"Wow Peter Pan is here I have to go wake mom" Sofia said more to herself than Peter, Peter looked at her

"Hold on there Little one Okay, Um Princess wow you look like Mandy your Mother when she was your age" Sofia's bright blue eyes went wide

"Wait. . You knew my mother?" Sofia asked him

"Yes, as well as Jane, Daniel, John, Michael, Wendy, and Nana" Peter replied to her. Sofia smiled widely as she looked at him

"I have to go, and tell mom like now!" Sofia nearly yelled as she ran down the halls of her palace to find her mother. Peter just shook his head as he shut Vivian's door, and saw that Vivian was now floating with Tink

"Are we ready?" Peter asked

"Yep" Vivian replied as Peter took her hand.

"Mom!" Sofia yelled as she ran into her parents' bedroom

"What is it?" Roland asked her

"He's here, he's here!" Sofia cried

"Who is Sofia?" Miranda asked now wide awake

"Peter Pan" Miranda gasped.

The trio ran down the halls towards Vivian's guest room

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked her

"I am" Vivian replied to him

"Alright, then let's go" Was the last thing the trio heard from Vivian's bed chambers

"Off to Never Land!" Peter yelled as he took Vivian's hand in his, and they flew out of the palace window, and towards the Second Star to the right. . .


End file.
